Savage Soul - Part 1
by TeeKay
Summary: Hello People of the FanFiction world! I'm TK and this is my first TaKari Ever! Also this is my first Fic on this site ever! See how you like it, and R/R!


  
Well, here's the usual... I do not own digimon, it's not mine, it will never be mine, dont sue me for it, im just in innocent fan.. blah blah blah...  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was 3 years after the accident that changed her life forever. 17 year old Kari Kamiya knelt before her brother's grave. She had lessened the fact that her brother had died, but the memories of it all still caught up in her dreams.  
"You Okay Kari?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." It was a lie; of course, she had not only had to watch her brother die right in front of her, but her dad as well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Tai!" When are you gonna learn to drive!"  
"I know how to drive Kari! Just stop nagging me!"  
"Tai!" his father yelled. "Keep your eyes on the road!"  
Tai quickly turned back to face the front and quickly swerved out of the way of an 18-wheeler.  
"See! No Problemo!"  
"You know what? If your brother keeps driving like this, he might just qualify for the monster truck derby!" Joked TK as he sat next to Kari on the way to school.  
"Ya!" chipped in Kari  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Those were the days... where no one ever cared about the meaning of sadness, the hatred of the heart, and of course, the meaning of death. None of that had mattered to her and the rest of the DigiDestined. But now, maturity, love, and responsibility had overwhelmed them in a small amount of time.  
  
"Listen Kari, if you want me to come and pick you up later-"  
"No, it's okay. Let's go. It's getting late anyway. Mom's gonna get worried sick!"  
  
Has it really been three whole years? It felt more like an instant, echo's of the past haunted her life for so long...  
  
"Alright Kari we're here."  
"Thanks TK, I knew I could always count on you."  
"Hey after all, what are friends for?" Smiled TK. He laughed at the sight of himself. Just a friend! How ridiculous! It had been 9 years since they had first met. 6 years since he fell in love with her. And 6 years since he tried to talk to her about his feelings. It was like whenever he tried to, something in his heart told him that this wasn't right, it wasn't the time. Someone or something had held him back for so long, that he had almost forgotten the love he had for her. Almost. Love was a long and harsh journey for Takeru, he thought to himself all the time and wondered if he would actually get to share his feelings with her...  
  
//The Next Day...  
  
Takeru prepared for the worse: a day out with his brother and his girlfriends. His parents decided to leave him with his brother this weekend and Matt decided to take Takeru with him.  
  
"Matt, before you get all spruced up, I gotta ask you a question."  
"Sure omnichan, shoot away."  
"You remember Kari right?"  
"Of course! How could I forget! Why?"  
"Well, I've been spending the last... oh say 2 years thinking."  
"Oh no..."  
"Yeah, and I was kinda wondering if you knew erm... the best way to ask her out..."  
"Omnichan, please don't tell me you've been waiting 2 whole years!"  
"Well, I haven't been waiting 2 entire years... more in the terms of 6..."  
"Oh god. Ok, listen, if you really want to ask her out, just do it! I mean there's nothing to loose to just ask her! You two have been friends for what, 9 years now? The worse she could do is say no! Come on! Just ask her!"  
"You really think so Matt?"  
"TK, there's no other way of finding out."  
"You've got a point there."  
  
Takeru decided to call Kari and ask her, but it was also a Sunday, so he instead, decided to ask her at school.  
  
//Meanwhile  
  
Kari wondered if moving would be the best thing for her now. She was already a senior, and she would be graduating in 2 months. However, she would need to actually convince her mom to actually allow her to study in America.  
  
//School  
  
At school, Kari opened up her locker and noticed a piece of paper with a rose on top of it. She opened it up and read it.  
  
Wherever your heart is there is me  
With or without your guidance, I follow  
And wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
...  
Look up  
  
Kari looked up and standing in front of her was Takeru.  
  
"I will be with you forever."  
"TK..."  
"Hey Kari."  
"You thought of all this yourself?"  
"With a little help from Matt, but... can I ask you something?"  
"You just did." Smiled Kari  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
Kari's mind expected this, but for some reason, it was racing. She was completely speechless and wondered if that had made Takeru like her any less. She was also hit with remorse of what Takeru had done in the past, but that wasn't him... or was it? No. Takeru woudn't do that. Not that sweet guy who's life I had sworn to share forever. After about what seemed like forever, she finally replied.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Tai, I'm getting something on my digivice!" exclaimed Kari. She had been walking to her class when she suddenly spun around to catch up with Tai.  
"What!? We haven't had anything to do in the DigiWorld for 2 years now!" We need a plan, Tai thought to himself. "Com'on Kari, lets go get TK and the others!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That's what started it all. Without a warning, the Digiworld was again in total chaos and the entire group of DigiDestined had to return to the DigiWorld once again.  
  
"Kari?"  
"Yes.. oh! TK, sorry, I was thinking about something."  
"That's Ok." Laughed TK. "So...is Saturday night okay?"  
"Of course."  
  
On the way back home, Kari couldn't help wondering if this was really the TK that she had grown to love over all these years.  
  
//Next Saturday... The Big Date  
  
TK stood in front of a mirror to check himself. This was the first time that he had actually worried about looking good. He himself never thought that going out with someone that he really loved would torture his heart so much...  
"Hey Omnichan, you ready for your big date?"  
"I don't know Matt... what if she doesn't like me?"  
"TK..."  
"Hey! It could happen!"  
Matt pushed TK over and helped him up. "TK! Snap out of it! God! Kari likes you!"  
  
TK stood shocked. Realizing the truth, he finally calmed down enough to look at the clock and realize he was 15 minutes late.  
"Shoot!"  
TK ran out of the door and jumped into his car.  
  
//Meanwhile  
  
Kari stood in front of her house wondering what was keeping TK late. She had never expected TK to be so late, even on desperate times...  
  
FLASHBACK  
"Davis! Wake Up!" Kari yelled  
  
TK had for some reason left Davis all alone to face Titamon, who was amazing smaller than she thought he would be.  
  
Kari ran up to the now unconscious boy and dragged him to safety. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attacked Titamon with no avail as the digidestined watched helplessly.  
  
"Maybe we should retreat and regroup right now guys..."  
"Good idea Cody, com'on guys! lets get outta here while we still have the chance!" Cried Yolei as she called back everyone.  
"Hey Tai! Where's TK!?" asked Kari as she ran away from their foe.  
"I thought he was with you!"  
----  
  
Indeed what will happen next? please Review!  



End file.
